What If? A Degrassi Fanfic
by hannahmontanafan45
Summary: BACK FROM HIATUS!What if J.T. didn't die? That's all i'm gonna tell you My 1st ff, so please, no flames J.T.xLiberty better than it sounds,give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

What If? A Degrassi Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. It all belongs to the creators of Degrassi and The-N.

Rating for Chapter 1: k+

-Chapter 1-

in the hospital waiting room

Manny: OMG! I'm so scared, what if we lose J.T.? -starts sobbing and clutches to Emma-

Emma: -wraps her arms around her B.F.F. with silent tears running down her cheeks- We've known J.T. since grade 7, and if there's one thing we know about him, it's that he's brave.

Sean: -brings emma and Manny into a hug- Yea, Manny, Em's right, and right now, I think we need to be brave for him. I bet if we do that, a doctor is gonna come walking throught thos doors tellnig us that J.T. is going to be just fine. -at this point, Emma and Manny are sobbing hysterically, and as if on cue, a nurse walks over to the emotional teenagers-

Nurse: Hi, are you here for the patient James Tiberious Yorke? -she gives the kids a warm smile-

Emma: -turns around and wipes away her tears- Yes, we are.

Nurse: I need to speak to a family member.

Emma: -again on the verge of tears- His grandma is coming, but she wont be here for a few hours.

-Toby emergerges-

Toby: You can talk to me, i'm his brother.

Nurse: Well, the knife hit a major arterie, your brother will make it, but he's in critical condition and -pauses-

Toby: And what?

Nurse: Your brother is in a coma. I have some buisness to attend to, someone will let you know when you can visit him, I am very sorry. -walks away-

Emma: At least, at least he will be ok, right? -starts crying-

Sean: Shh. Em, c'mon. please don't cry, he will be fine. -hugs her and lets her cry into her shoulder-

Toby: -looks around- Where'd manny go?

Sean: -points ahead leaving one arm around the hysterical Emma- Over there, talking to Liberty.

Toby: Well, I better go talk to them, make sure they're ok. -walks away-

Sean: Hey, sweetie, are you ok?

Emma: Yea, thanks. -wipes away her tears- I'm gonna go call my mom and tell her what happened, come with me, just in case I have another psycho breakdown. -they walk away hand-in hand-

-back with Toby, Manny, and Liberty-

Toby: Hi Manny, Liberty.

Manny: Hey, Toby. I'm gonna go check on Em. -gives Liberty and Toby a hug and walks away-

Liberty: Hey, Toby. manny jus-

Toby: Lib, wait. I have to tell you about J.T. He's-

Liberty: In a coma, I know, Manny just told me. -tears up- I just, I really need to see him.

Nurse: -taps Toby on the shoulder- Hi, Mr. Yorke.

Toby: -looks confused- Huh, oh, oh hi.

Nurse: You can go see your brother now.

Liberty: Tobs, can I go first? I wont be too long, I promise. -looks at Toby pleadingly-

Toby: Yea, go ahead, I have to go tell Manny and Emma that we can go see him soon, anyway. -smiles at the nurse and Liberty and walks away-

Nurse: -leads Liberty to J.T.'s hospital room- Alright, here we are, hun. -gives Liberty a caring smile and walks away-

Liberty: Hey, J.T.. -tears are flowing freely down her cheeks as she sits on the chair beside J.T.'s hospital bed and takes his hand- You r-r-really need to wake up, ok? B-b-b-because even though you're w-w-with m-m-m-Mia, pauses and wipes away her tears with her free hand I l-l-love you, J.T., w-w-with all of m-my heart. -starts balling-

-the hand that once laid limply in her's gave her hand a light squeeze-

J.T.: Lib, I love you, too. -the words came out of J.T.'s mouth so quietly that it was almost a whisper, but the whole hospital, scratch that, the whole world, heard them-

-End of chapter 1-

Authors note: Please review, but since it is my 1st ff, please NO FLAMES!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone!! I know, I know, I am a terrible person, I haven't been posting! But, I intend to change that. I

am bringing this story out of hiatus, and dear God I will finish it!! I would've posted

sooner, but my computer was down, then it broke, so I had to get it fixed, and I intended

to start writing, but I got like REALLY busy with school. On winter brake, I was going to

start posting, but I got an awful writers block. FINALLY last night I got a few ideas, and

I produced a second and third chapter, which I intended to post, but today my English

teacher assigned this huge research project, so I will probably be posting in two and a

half to three weeks, give or take a few days. WHEW!! Try saying all of that in one

breath!! ANYWAY a huge thank you goes out to all of my readers and reviewers, I will

see you guys soon!! Let me know you guys are still there!!

Peace and Love,

Layah


End file.
